Набу
Набу ( , ) планета в секторе Чоммелл около Внешнего Кольца. Населена двумя независимыми друг от друга обществами — гунганами, обитающими в подводных городах, и набуанцами - людьми, заселяющими поверхность планеты. Родной мир Падме Амидалы Наберри и Джа Джа Бинкса, а также сенатора и будущего императора Палпатина. География Феномен Набу длительное время оставался загадкой для астрофизиков: за недостатком цельного расплавленного ядра пустоты в центре планеты богаты плазмой, что делает планету уникальной и единственной в своём роде во всей Галактике. Использование плазмы в обильных количествах является основой энергетики как сухопутных, так и подводных жителей планеты. Сухопутная поверхность Набу, занимающая чуть более 15% всей поверхности планеты, покрыта разнотравными лугами, девственными лесами, зелёными холмами, труднопроходимыми болотами и небольшими озёрами. Рельеф Набу преимущественно равнинный. Длиннейший горный хребет, горы Галло, пересекает крупнейший континент, отделяя Великие равнины севера от Лианормских болот на юге. На дне моря Паонга у южного побережья болот находится подводная столица гунганов Ото Гунга. Ото Гунга связан с сакральными центрами поклонения гунганов изученной ими разветвлённой системой пещер и проходов, населённых гигантскими монстрами. История Хотя населяющие моря гунганы являются древнейшими из описанных разумных жителей планеты, однако даже сами подводные жители рассказывают о догунганской цивилизации гуманоидов. Их цивилизация могла прекратить своё существование десятки тысяч лет назад, оставив после себя памятники и руины по всей планете. Крупнейшие из этих руин, остатки храма «Древних», почитаются в качестве Священного места гунганов. Крушение государств «Древних», по-видимому, было связано с нарушением ими баланса морской экосистемы. Вполне возможно, что «Древние» являются ракатанцами. Человеческая колонизация На протяжении нескольких тысячелетий гунганы безраздельно правили планетой вплоть до начала человеческой колонизации планеты около 4000 до битвы при Явине. В это время беженцы с планеты Гризмальт осели в горах, луговых и степных равнинах. Существует мнение, что само название «набу» является древнегунганским словом, обозначающим «людей равнин». Две цивилизации, сосуществующие на планете, — люди из наземных городов и гунганы из акваторий и болот, — веками предпочитали не контактировать между собой, и культурные влияния исключались. Однако и открытые столкновения случались очень редко — человеческие поселения и племенные союзы чаще враждовали между собой, чем с гунганами. На протяжении длительного времени человеческая культура на Набу оставалась номадической, однако со временем начали развиваться и первые настоящие города. В их числе были древнейшее поселение людей на Набу — Диджа Пик в горах Галло, — а также земледельческие общины Керена и Тида, чьи обильные урожаи обеспечивали доходами зарождающуюся аристократию. Политические центры влияния сконцентрировались в Тиде и Диджа Пик, в то время как Керен стал ведущим центром торговли. Каадара развивался как небольшой городок рыбаков, а Моэния стала единственной человеческой колонией на исконно гунганской территории Лианорских болот. Человеческая цивилизация Набу развилась до феодального общества с наследственной знатью, но без крепостничества в его классическом виде. Главой государства становился «Верховный король» — церемониальная должность, на которую утверждались принцы из королевской семьи. Один из этих королей, Нармель Исследователь ок. 2000 года до битвы при Явине направил несколько экспедиций колонистов на болотистый спутник Набу — Рори, — где ими было основано поселение, названное в честь Нармеля. Гегемония Тида К 1000 ДБЯ политический кризис привёл к планетарному конфликту, затронувшему большинство городов-государств Набу. Конец войнам был положен королём Тида Джафаном, объединившим все человеческие города под своей властью и сделавшим свой родной город королевской столицей всей планеты. Во время правления династии Джафана Тид непрерывно застраивался. Королевский дворец Тида и выставленные перед ним статуи выдающихся философов, созданные в это время, свидетельствуют о расцвете искусства Набу. Королевская линия Джафана прервалась к 150 ДБЯ, и с этого момента должность правителя (короля или королевы) стала выборной, причём главным критерием считались интеллектуальные способности претендента. В правление короля Веруны, вступившего на престол в 47 ДБЯ, в самом центре Тида были построены шахты и перерабатывающие заводы, позволившие Набу выйти на лидирующие позиции во всей Галактике по экспорту плазмы, необходимой для космических кораблей и обеспечения населения энергией. Правительство Набу заключило с Торговой Федерацией договор, по которому последняя выступала в качестве посредника в торговле плазмой. Однако Федерация воспользовалась неискушённостью Набу в финансовых сделках, покупая плазму по заниженным ценам и наживая на этом огромные барыши. Веруна, узнав о финансовых махинациях Федерации, решил покончить с неравноправным договором. Предчувствуя военный конфликт, правитель Набу начал наращивать военный потенциал планеты, вооружённые силы которой вследствие стабилизации политической ситуации сократились до дворцовой охраны Тида и малочисленного, но эффективного, корпуса. Огромным орбитальным станциям Федерации предусматривалось противопоставить эскадрилью мобильных стреловидных космических истребителей класса N-1, первые экземпляры которых были размещены в ангаре Тида. Однако эти планы Веруны оказались непопулярными среди населения Набу, чем воспользовался сенатор Палпатин, представлявший Набу в Галактическом Сенате. Под давлением Палпатина король был вынужден в 32 ДБЯ отречься от престола, и на его место была избрана четырнадцатилетняя Падме Наберри, до этого два года подряд управлявшая Тидом. Приняв тронное имя Амидала, юная королева пообещала найти дипломатическое решение наметившегося конфликта. thumb|left|[[Тид - столица Набу.]] Конфликт с Торговой Федерацией С целью защиты интересов Набу Падме Амидала пошла на переговоры с Торговой Федерацией и запросила у руководства Галактической Республики установление соответствующего налогообложения на проводимую Федерацией торговлю. В ответ вице-король Торговой Федерации Нут Ганрей, подстрекаемый Тёмным лордом ситов Дартом Сидиусом, ввёл военную блокаду планеты с целью подписания кабального договора с Набу. Для проведения переговоров Сенат отправил к наместнику Торговой Федерации в качестве посредников мастера-джедая Квай-Гона Джинна и его падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби, однако переговоры были провалены, так как Нут Ганрей отдал приказ ликвидировать послов. Тем не менее, им удалось спастись и даже наладить через изгнанного из Ото Гунги Джар Джар Бинкса контакт с гунганами. Когда переговорщики прибыли в Тид, он уже был оккупирован войсками Федерации. Королевский Совет Набу запретил использовать военные формирования до окончания переговоров, поэтому Тид был отдан практически без боя. Дворцовая гвардия, подчиняющаяся капитану Панаке, была разоружена, а население крупнейших городов Набу вместе с правительством было вывезено в загородные концентрационные лагеря. Эти действия были призваны вынудить Падме Амидалу и губернатора Биббла согласиться на условия Федерации. Однако королева со своим окружением были освобождены из-под стражи джедаями, и Амидала со своими служанками получила возможность покинуть Набу в поисках поддержки в Галактическом Сенате. Прибыв на Корусант, Амидала попыталась выступить в Сенате, однако Торговая Федерация имела слишком сильные позиции, особенно в свете нерешительности канцлера Финиса Валорума, предлагавшего отправить на Набу специальную комиссию по расследованию обстоятельств оккупации планеты. Единственным решением для королевы оставалось предложение вынести вотум недоверия канцлеру. Хотя голосование в Сенате увенчалось кажущимся успехом, но даже избрание канцлером сенатора от Набу Палпатина не изменило расстановки сил в Сенате и не приблизило оказание военной помощи Республики. Королеве Амидале не удалось заручиться серьёзной поддержкой Сената, поэтому она вернулась на Набу и лично возглавила сопротивление оккупантами. Она встретилась с руководителем гунганов Боссом Нассом, взывая к нему за помощью в борьбе с общим врагом. Заключив впервые за сотни лет союзный договор, гунганы и наземные жители Набу выработали совместный план действий. Гунганы выставляли свою армию против боевых дроидов Федерации. Построенная по средневековому образцу армия гунганов, оснащённая катапультами и энергетическими щитами, героически сопротивляясь армии дроидов, превосходящей гунганскую как по численности, так и по технической комплектации, выманила силы Федерации из городов Набу на открытые пространства. thumb|right|Блокада Набу. Оставленный дроидами дворец в Тиде был мгновенно занят оперативной группой во главе с Падме. Истребители из Тидского ангара атаковали и уничтожили главную станцию Торговой Федерации, обесточив дроидов, сражающихся с гунганами. Королева Амидала лично арестовала наместника, после чего войска Федерации были интернированы. За проявленное мужество и самоотверженность Падме Амидале было предложена пожизненная должность королевы, которая могла передаваться её наследникам. От данного предложения Амидала отказалась. Возвышение Империи Падме Амидала пробыла королевой Набу на протяжении двух четырёхлетних терминов — максимально допустимого срока, положенного монарху. Ей наследовала королева Джамиллия, правившая с 24 по 20 ДБЯ. Новая королева предложила Падме Наберрие занять пост сенатора от Набу (24—19 ДБЯ). Параллельно с ней в Сенате заседал Джар Джар Бинкс, ставший первым представителем гунганов в галактическом парламенте. Жители Набу, восстанавливавшейся после оккупации, оказывали серьёзную поддержку своему земляку Палпатину, продолжавшему возглавлять Галактический Сенат, в его политике «твёрдой руки». Несмотря на господствовавшие в обществе настроения относительно необходимости укрепления исполнительной власти для борьбы с сепаратистами, сенатор Амидала рано распознала авторитарные тенденции в управлении Республикой и продолжала активно выступать против создания армии Республики, подчиняющейся напрямую канцлеру. Однако в отсутствие Амидалы в Сенате опасность гражданской войны стала настолько угрожающей, что другой представитель Набу Джар Джар Бинкс предложил передать канцлеру «экстренные полномочия», позволившие использовать армию солдат-клонов. Попытки Конфедерации Независимых Систем, включающей Торговую Федерацию, захватить Набу во время Войн клонов закончились безуспешно. В целом жители Набу, в отличие от Падме, поддержали установление Империи. Многие из них служили имперской власти, а капитан Панака даже стал помощником Императора Палпатина. На это время выпали годы правления популярной королевы Набу Кайланты, отрицавшей политическую систему как коррумпированной Старой Республики, так и авторитарной Империи. Поэтому Кайланта отказалась изменить демократические положения Конституции Набу, а племянницу Падме Амидалы Пуджу Наберрие назначила представителем планеты в Имперском Сенате, где заседала и её двоюродная сестра Лея Органа. Королева Апайлана была убита имперским штурмовиком за отказ выдать джедаев, избежавших чистку.Star Wars: Battlefront II Известные монархи Набу *Король Нармель (ок. 2,000 ДБЯ) *Король Джафан (ок. 532 ДБЯ) *Король Веруна (47 – 32 ДБЯ) *Королева Амидала (32 – 24 ДБЯ) *Королева Джамиллия (24 – 20 ДБЯ) *Королева Апайлана (20 – 12 ДБЯ) *Королева Кайланта (12 ДБЯ – 4 ПБЯ) Известные сенаторы от Набу *Сенатор Видар Ким (??? – 52 ДБЯ) *Сенатор Палпатин (52 – 32 ДБЯ) *Сенатор Падме Амидала (24 – 19 ДБЯ) *Альтернативный верховный представитель Джа Джа Бинкс (24 ДБЯ – ???) *Сенатор Пуджа Наберри За кулисами * Слово «набу» происходит с Древнего Востока: в месопотамской мифологии бог по имени Набу покровительствовал мудрости и письму, а древние египтяне называли «набу» (или «рабу») одно из ливийских племён. * Архитектура Тида, административного центра Набу, была спроектирована и исполнена в римско-ранневизантийском стиле. * Съемки Тида велись в итальянском городе Казерта, а окрестных территорий Набу — в испанской Севилье. Для моделирования дворца королевы Амидалы также использовалась компьютерные технологии. * В оригинальной англоязычной версии «Скрытой угрозы» по отношению к кораблю Падме Амидалы используется прилагательное "Nubian" (то есть «Нубийский») вместо лексически правильного (производного от названия Набу) "Nabooan". * В первом наброске сценария «Скрытой угрозы», Набу предполагалось назвать Утапау, производным от «Утопия». Ранее это название рассматривалось как первый вариант названия Татуина, а в конечном итоге оно было дано планете, впервые изображённой в «Мести ситов». * В «смешном переводе» Гоблина, озаглавленном «Буря в стакане», название планеты изменено в Марабу; соответственно, считается, что орбитальная станция «резиновых морд» (Торговой Федерации в оригинале) находится в околомарабушном пространстве. Подводный город Ото Гунга изображён как подводный оленеводческий совхоз «Глубоководный олень», на котором заняты трудящиеся Чукотки (гунганы в оригинале). Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Монстр'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''The Death of Captain Tarpals'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Galactic Crisis!'' *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (новеллизация)|Новеллизация фильма Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза]] *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза'' *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза]] *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (детская новеллизация)|Детская новеллизация Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза]] *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Планета-бродяга'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]] *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детская новеллизация)|Детская новеллизация фильма Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Уязвимая точка'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 22'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов'' *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов]] *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (детская новеллизация)|Детская новеллизация фильма Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов]] *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' }} Категория:Планеты по алфавиту * Категория:Планеты сектора Чоммелл Категория:Планеты Среднего Кольца Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Болотистые планеты Категория:Локации Набу